kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Damianos Stravos History Revamp
History Part I The Halcyon Days= The Halcyon Days Aeons ago, before the titans came to rule in the halcyon days and the pandemonium that brought forth the downfall of the primordial gods came the primordial rule. Chronos had a premonition of the Titanomachy, he saw that their control slipping out of their grasp and the reign of the titans as an inevitable course of history: a world reborn into a new era and age. Time is both fragile and sentient. A simple action can have ripples across aeons to come; nothing is set in stone. Thus, the Primordials' efforts did not waver despite; the premonition that Chronos saw was simply just that, a premonition, nothing was truly set in stone. Through the divine intervention of the two primordial gods Thesis, the protogenos of creation, and Eros, the protogenos of procreation, the vessel of Thrausma was created. Aether the proteges of light and the bright, blue ether of heavens breathed aether from the heavens and a Chronos bled a drop of his godly blood. From the union of the aether and primordial blood, Phane the primeval generator of life formed the soul of the creation and placed it into the vessel, Chronos manipulated the passage of time to age the creation's soul with each of the primordial providing a trait to the creation. Thrausma served under the primordial with an unyielding loyalty. However, as was his loyalty, time too was unyielding. The inevitable reign of the titans fell upon the universe. The primordial gods he once served have since fallen; Thrausma was captured by the titans in order for them to gather information about what the protogenoi knew. Taken to their fortress atop Mount Othrys, he was brought in front of Kronos the titan of destructive time who ordered him to speak about what he knew about the protogenoi. Thrausma spoke of nothing. Damianos was tied up and monsters were unleashed to maul and tear Thrausma apart. He was brought back to peak physical condition and the cycle repeated. Thrausma spoke of nothing. |-| Cataclysm= Cataclysm preface is complete, the remainder of Thrausma/Damianos' past will now continue in first-person perspective. It has been far too long since I lost count of the number of days I have been incarcerated under Titans' cataclysm; what was initially a tally made from the blood of my lacerations, the wall has since become a garbled mess of bloody lines and blood spatters. There I was chained to a wall and monsters were unleashed into the room. I soon realized that any attempts to escape was futile. Monsters of various types and sizes were released from the obsidian gates. Waves after waves, I found myself fighting a losing battle against monsters including the likes of Aethiopian Drakons. I loss track of how many waves of monsters I had fought, wave after wave I persevered. With great speed, the Aethiopian Drakon rams me, instantaneously, I felt most of the bones in my body get crushed as I smashed into the cold walls of the cell. The immense beast uses its claws to maul what is left of me before grabbing ahold of me. From the within the sealed obsidian door, I heard a voice. It was familiar, yet so foreign. In one slick action, the Aethiopian Drakon disintegrated into gold dust. My vision was bloodied, but I attempted to make out who slain the monster, but no one was seen; perhaps someone does believe in "justice". Everything quiet down and all that I could hear was my heavy breathing. I was left to drown in my own bloodbath with my body feeling like it was viciously devouring itself inside-out. Every day as the clock struck twelve at midnight, Theia the Titaness of sight would enter my cell and heal me back to peak physical condition. My bruised and bloodied face limped downwards as I got my first glimpse of sleep. At the brink of dawn, I was unchained, as they let my body drop onto the hard cement floor. Out of bottle angered, I grabbed one of the men's sheathed weapon in an attempt of retaliation. I felt my strength weakened and I was subdued by one of the men. The other grabbed me by the neck, lifting me off the ground. I struggled to breathe as the two men dragged me across the marble floor of the palace before I was brought to the presence of Kronos once again. Like the day before and the day before that, I was asked about the protogenoi. And likewise, I spoke of nothing. I was thrown back into my bloody cell; I was given a portion of food and water like a dog. Three or some odd hours of rest later and this cruel cycle began once again. Eventually, the pain became something that became second nature to me, at one point forward it seemed to numb itself. |-| The Catalyst= The Catalyst It is a matter of time before the titans would have grown tired of my unyielding response despite all their attempts. And soon enough, that day came. As a last resort, Kronos commanded Mnemosyne the titan of memory and to do as they had planned. I had my memories removed or altered and I was given false memories in order to manipulate me to do as the titan bid him to. No longer with my old sense of self, I answered to the titans, something I would have never done. The titan saw me as a useful asset for the future and thus they chose to locked me away in frozen time instead of killing me once I fulfilled my use. What felt like seconds passed by to me were really millenniums. The origins of the Titanomachy had just unveiled. Ouranus had imprisoned his and Gaia's children, the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires in Tartarus for the reason of how much he detested them. Thus, Gaia (their mother) was not in any way pleased. Furious with Ouranus' treatment of their children, she came to her titan children for in order to seek retribution. None of the titans answered to Gaia's request, except for one, the youngest titan Kronos. He later convinced all of his titan brothers aside from Oceanus to aid him. Ambushing his father with the scythe his mother Gaia gave him, Kronos castrated Ouranus and severed him into pieces. Alongside his titan siblings, Kronos established superiority and became the ruling gods of the universe. All was good as Kronos led the Golden Age, known for its peace and prosperity and Kronos' thirst for power was satiated at last. However, with such immense power in hand, Kronos grew more and more sadistic. Married to Rhea, she bore their first child Hestia, then two daughters Demeter and Hera, and then two sons Poseidon and Hades. Kronos, in fear that his children would one day overthrow him, swallowed them all. During that time, Rhea was bearing one final child who would be named Zeus. Warned about her children's fate by her mother Gaia, Rhea gave birth to her final child on the island of Crete. He tricked Kronos into swallowing a stone wrapped in a blanket, which he thought was his final child Zeus. When Zeus grew up into an adult, he infiltrated the marble palace where the titans reside. Convinced that Zeus is simply his new cupbearer, Kronos suspected nothing. Soon enough, he gained the trust of all the titans, even Kronos himself. One night, while the titans were dining, Zeus prepared a special drink (a powerful emetic) for Kronos. Zeus continued entertaining the guests. Near the end of the banquet, he encouraged all the guests to have a drinking contest and as expected, Kronos won. However, the emetic was so powerful that Kronos vomited all the content in his stomach, including his swallowed children. All six of his children declared war on Kronos and the titans, and so the first Titanomachy began. Part II The Α and the Ω= The Αlpha "Α" and the Omega "Ω" I was awoken from the frozen time at the height of the Titanomachy. The titans were fortifying their defenses against the onslaughts led by the Olympian gods. At that point, it was quite evident who the victors of this war will be. I rebelled—double-crossed those who held me captive for the past millenniums. No longer am I tethered by the chains that bound me to the cells. No longer am I forced to do the biddings of anyone. I have an opportunity to make my own choices for once in my entire life. And this starts now. "Kill two birds with one stone", the saying goes. In that instance, my only task was to ensure the Olympians' victory over the Titans in this ten-year war and that I will have my freedom—anything else is nothing but an addition. Overhearing and gathering bits and pieces of their plan of action, I began to convey this information to the Olympians in hopes that they would be one step ahead of the titans at all times. |-| Evanescence= Evanescence |-| Uprise= Uprise Part III The Big Smoke= The Big Smoke At first my ageless state retained, but I soon came to a realization this gift or curse (whatever you see it as) is drifting from permanence. Approximately ten years ago, I found myself in England. |-| Revanance= Revenance |-| Genesis= Genesis To be unfold... Category:Damianos Stravos